


connected

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Connections, Drabble, F/F, Janaya Week 2019, No Dialogue, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya Week 2019: Day 3: Sun and MoonThey were as different as they could ever be.





	connected

They were as different as they could ever be.

One way day, one way night.

One was the sun, the other was the moon.

Black and white.

A human and an elf.

Once, just mere months ago, they were destined to be enemies, children of a war hundreds of years old, a war between species that everyone thought would rest forever, until either the humans or the elves were victorious, while the other species was no more. They had believed their entire lives that they would be part of such a world for the rest of their lives, that it would never change. That they would die as enemies, and be forgotten by time, only being remembered as old humans and elves fighting each other until the end.

But that, was no longer the future. Far from it. Everything had changed, for the better. Not just for them, but for everyone, the elves that lived in Xadia, and the humans in all of their kingdoms. They now saw each other as friends, and some friendships grew even stronger, turning into romance.

The relationship of Janai and Amaya was no different. It was so strange, the way they had met, fighting for their lives, a sun, and a moon, pumped with adrenaline and the urge to win. Now, they were no longer enemies, but lovers.

Their love for each other was so strong, and would only grow as the years passed.

Yes, they might be different, but that was what made it so beautiful.

Because, a sun can’t live without a moon, and day can’t live without night. They complemented each other in the most wonderful ways. The fact that one was a human and one was an elf did not matter anymore, and never would again. They were two women with an undying love for each other, and that was a fact that would never change.

Janai the sun, and Amaya the moon.

Connected.


End file.
